EU Indexgee
"Life to me is like a bucket of infinite chicken. Enjoyable, forever but with a few chewy parts" -Indexgee Indexgee '''is a female goddess that has extraordinary powers. Like Protein Man, Indexgee is neutral but Protein Man is far stronger. Indexgee's power level surpasses Zeno's, Zion's and Edgelord's power levels, however, she now is only more durable due to being punched in the face. Indexgee has barely any knowledge of her role which is spells so she thinks her role is to eat. Much like her counterpart Index, Indexgee used to know many spells and is almost pure like Index. Indexgee also likes to eat, but more extreme and a lot more. She eats extreme amounts, as much as a Saiyan. This is because Indexgee is more of a bootleg god like Protein Man than a regular god. Indexgee is by far one of the hated gods of Omniscience's creations, as she appears out of nowhere and eats anything. Indexgee like Protein Man is neutral and if you bother her, she will eat you as she is a cannibal. Before Seventy-Five died, she used to barge in at his lab and bother him and Jeenee. Now she currently in Jeenee's house due to the fact that she doesn't have a house and considered 75's lab as one. After 75 died, Indexgee needed a home to use and resorted to the only surviving member of 75's crew, Jeenee. Jeenee was annoyed but was willing to give her a room to use for a bit. They may have lived together but Jeenee claims he has no kind of special interactions with her, she was nothing more that a regular pest to him. Indexgee trained a lot while in Jeenee's house giving her a lot of power. '''Current Times: At least 16 years passed since then, and things seem to remain the same even with the addition of Oya to the group. Indexgee seems to be the same even with Oya with them. Jeenee is a bit creeped out about Oya but just decided to let it be. Jeenee doesn't like her choice of friends but has no choice but to accept it. Indexgee remains in Jeenee's house raising the 16 year old Oya. That is until one day, Indexgee managed to power up to Universe 6 and now remains missing. Powers: Indexgee has many, many powers that are quite bizarre. She also seems to remember some spells. Extreme Hunger: 'Indexgee is always hungry and has the power to eat anything she pleases. This results in Jeenee's credit card being maxed out. That doesn't stop Indexgee from eating food. The downside to this power is that it is not optional and she basically has to eat to extreme amounts. '''Size changes: '''Indexgee can change her size to any size she wants, she can change certain parts of her body whenever she wants to. This is useful for her to get Jeenee's credit card off the top of the shelf. This power is optional and she can control how tall/short she can turn to. '''Regeneration: '(not optional) No matter what any mortal throws at Indexgee, she cannot be harmed by them. The only ones that do have a chance of harming her is Protein Man, Zeno, Zion, Viaton, Omniscience, Shadora, and more. 'Duplicate Spell: '(optional) Indexgee can create duplicates of herself that look exactly like her. They're not permanent so eventually they'll fade away and if one of the duplicates were hit once, the duplicate would fade away as it is extremely weak. They merely do what Indexgee tells them what to do. '''Super Speed: (optional) Indexgee can go to extreme speeds almost as if she is stopping time. She uses the speed to get in the restaurants' lines early and get more food. It is also used to avoid any attacks. Levitation: '''(Optional) Indexgee can levitate instead of walk. This is useful for when she gets pretty lazy to move and can just relax while she simply levitates to anywhere she wants. '''Magical Shield: '''Indexgee can create a magical shield for her and anyone she likes. She created a shield on Oya for protection whenever she isn't there. This shield can be destroyed with enough hits though. '''Immortality: '''Like any god, Indexgee is immortal so she cannot die of age. Indexgee may be more powerful than most of the other gods but not in power, merely in durability. '''Blast explosions: '''Indexgee usually doesn't need to use this move but whenever she needs to, she powers up for a blast then punches the ground, this blast duplicates itself in the ground and come out of the ground where the enemy is. These blasts are fatal to Demi-Gods and Demons as only it is extremely powerful. Only Indexgee knows where the blasts will rise up. '''Relationships: '''Jeenee: '''Their relationship is sort of one sided as Jeenee doesn't like her but Indexgee considers him and her best friend. They get along just fine together, nothing personal just buddies. '''Oya: '''Indexgee really cares for Oya as she is her daughter, even more than food. While they both had extremely different personalities and hobbies, Indexgee didn't mind and loves her no matter what. Jeenee considers it weird but Indexgee calls it caring. '''75: '''Indexgee considers 75 as her friend but 75 never really cared for her. He tried to make her his slave but usually fails to. '''Xamo: '''Xamo hates Indexgee and tried to kill her but cannot due to the fact that Indexgee can regenerate and has powerful attacks. '''Zeno: '''Indexgee likes to annoy Zeno during the 80 year gap by asking him for food. This annoys him a lot. Indexgee knows that Zeno is in Universe 6 but doesn't bother to interact with him. '''Shadora: '''Indexgee calls her a 75 2.0 and it annoys Shadora up to the point of attack Indexgee. '''Soul Weegee: '''Indexgee doesnt like him